


drunk in love

by chuwi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drunk Mina, F/F, chaeyoung is rightfully a tiger and can grab any pussy with that lilcherry song, mentions the rest of the gang, michaeng, nayeon continues to be a monster, they get hot !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwi/pseuds/chuwi
Summary: drunk Mina pulls Chaeyoung into her little game of truth and dare... and it goes a little too far. but its not like the tiger hasn't been lusting for this sweet, adorable, clingy, yet overingly erotic and sexy Drunk Mina too.





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt have a good title for this so i might go back and change it. this has been behind the scenes for a while because im a little pussy and couldnt get any M scenes down :// maybe ill be braver. one day.
> 
> as usual, sexual tension on a silver platter. and thats the full course meal!

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

The voices of nine girls squealed and echoed into the night as they played the game, obviously betting on something as the winners pulled back to triumphantly celebrate.

"Oh, so Michaeng are going to the lovey-dovey love hotel? Together?" Slurred an over-the-top drunk Sana. Chaeyoung furrowed her brows in her signature annoyed look, but was interrupted as a dark head suddenly bumped onto her shoulder. Chaeyoung staggered as Mina pressed her full weight onto the shorter woman, tipsy and unaware of her surroundings as well.

"That's okay," came the mumbled and soft voice. "I don't mind being with Chaeyoung." Chaeyoung, in response, sighed.

The members were on vacation, getting a good reprise from their usual work as idols, but it seemed that Nayeon had missed booking an extra room (which Jihyo gave her a good earful about) and another room wouldn't be available until the next day. Good thing-- or maybe it was a bad thing, as Chaeyoung gave the glittery and glowing building she and Mina were heading to a glance-- that there was a motel right next door that badly hid what it actually was: a love hotel.

She was going to spend the night in a love hotel, away from the other members, with a drunk Mina. Chaeyoung shivered, but blamed it on the night chill.

"Make sure to wake up in time and meet us in our hotel lobby! We're not going to waste our vacation away by sleeping in, okay?" The group's leader proclaimed, reaching over to give Chaeyoung's coat collar a smart tug.

Jeongyeon cut in next, though less helpfully. "Yea, don't stay up all night, okay bro?" Chaeyoung made a growling noise in her throat, and all the members laughed at her.

"Baby tiger! Take care of Mina, okay?"

"I will. Just go, goodnight," Chaeyoung said to quickly shoo away anymore insinuating comments. Good thing Mina wasn't attentive enough to see how embarrassed Chaeyoung was.

On the walk to the motel, Chaeyoung exhaled a misty breath, watching it quickly fade from sight. She adjusted her hold on Mina as her head rolled forward, trying to keep her senior in balance.

Taking advantage of the situation (or as much advantage a pure cub could take) Chaeyoung slowed her pace to match Mina's, watching their feet march in time. She glanced down at Mina, seeing if she was watching. The drunk woman’s eyes were half-lidded, and so Chaeyoung just chuckled as she patted her elder's cheek.

The short-haired woman took another quick reprise, a finger moving to twirl Mina’s shoulder-length hair, her eyes languidly moving from Mina’s sleepy face to the silky hair wrapped around her finger.

All too soon, Chaeyoung was jiggling the keycard in the slot, trying to juggle the door and Mina leaning on her. They had walked the block without any blunders from Mina, who seemed to just be in a daze. Chaeyoung was thankful for that; she didn’t know how she could handle the walk if it was Sana or Nayeon by her side. She was grateful that she was with Mina. Maybe more than grateful, as Chaeyoung glanced over at Mina’s face again for the thousandth time, glimpsing her fluttering eyelashes. And the door suddenly burst open into their room, causing Chaeyoung to cry out in surprise.

The jolt seemed to have woken up Japanese woman. "Hmm?" A groggy Mina mumbled, cheeks dusted a light pink from the earlier alcohol. "Are we home?"

"I guess," Chaeyoung replied, dropping the keycard on the countertop. Mina left her shoulder to head over to the mini-fridge, swaying from delirium a bit. Chaeyoung's side suddenly felt colder from Mina's absence.

"Ah!" The usually soft-voiced girl called out abruptly, startling Chaeyoung as she was shedding her jacket and shoes. "Just because we're home doesn't mean the party ends!"

Chaeyoung gave the clock a glance. It was only eleven, since the girls didn't want to sleep in on their vacation time, as Jihyo had reprimanded before. But it was kind of an exhausting party, and Chaeyoung wanted to hit the bed, and she really didn’t want to get yelled at by Jihyo in the morning.

At least she was with Mina, who she knew wouldn't cause an outrageous uproar.

"What do you mean, Unnie?" Chaeyoung asked to entertain her senior, disappearing behind the bathroom door to change into more comfortable clothes. As she entered the bathroom, Chaeyoung actively avoided looking at the weird things that were placed in the hotel's bathroom.

In response to her question, Chaeyoung was only met with rummaging noises. Mina was apparently looking through the mini-fridge.

"Aha," she said out loud, her voice drifting to Chaeyoung's ears. The small girl left the privacy of the bathroom to see what Mina had discovered, a bit curious as to what she had planned.

But she grimaced at her unnie's discovery. "More beer?" Chaeyoung exclaimed in disbelief. "At least take off your jacket."

In her drunken state, Mina popped open the tab and took a quick sip, ignoring her younger member's words as she sat cross-legged in front of the fridge, on the tile floor. She giggled at something only she found funny as her tight jeans stretched, her glossy black high-top boots clicking against the cold floor.

Mina let out a relaxed sigh. "Ah, but I didn't want to drink so much out in public. In here, with Chaeyoung, it feels safer."

Chaeyoung stood in front of Mina, hands on her hips as she gave the girl on the floor a bemused look. When she was drunk, Mina definitely opened up more, yet she still retained that elegant air of a princess. Chaeyoung wondered how the Japanese woman always seemed so put together and poised, even in her cutest moments; was it her ballerina background, or was it just Mina’s god-given gift? As she thought this, Chaeyoung watched Mina’s throat moved up and down as she gulped down her beer, fascinated by its fluid motion. That too was graceful. She was snapped out of her staring when Mina stood up abruptly.

"Chaeng!" She called out happily. Chaeyoung couldn't suppress a happy shiver at the tone of Mina’s voice, calling out her nickname so joyfully. "Let's play a game."

"Game?" The shorter girl repeated incredulously. "And do you know how expensive these room amenities can get? Especially in a place like this?" She reached over to tug off Mina's leather jacket, and the other girl obliged without a thought. Chaeyoung's hand slipped under Mina's arms, sliding the slick material off. Her fingernails lightly grazed her senior’s muscles through the long-sleeved blouse she wore, biting her lip as she did. In Mina's state, Chaeyoung knew she wasn't paying attention to her younger member's wandering gaze.

"Mhm," Mina said in affirmative as Chaeyoung took care of her coat, though she effectively ignored the short girl's warning. "Let's see…" She sat on the edge of the bed, holding up her beer can as she seemed to think hard.

Chaeyoung couldn't help but cringe at the heart-shaped bed as she returned to Mina's side. "Let's play get some sleep," she finished for Mina instead, collapsing onto the bed, plopping down hard and causing them to bounce. 

"Aw! Please, don't be a no jam brother here," Mina pleaded, turning to facing Chaeyoung with sad eyes. Chaeyoung sighed; she couldn't turn her down, especially with that look. That big, puppy-eyed face with a big gummy smile, just trying to persuade Chaeyoung in her drunkenness. “Let’s play?”

"What do you want to play, then?"

She could feel Mina shift her position at the edge of the bed, perhaps crossing her legs. Chaeyoung did not expect her unnie to suddenly lean over her, face close.

"What about truth or dare?" Mina pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, her smile turned sly.

Chaeyoung could smell the alcohol on her breath. It kept her awake.

She pushed Mina away, careful on where she placed her hand. "You stink, Unnie."

"You can dare me to take a shower, then."

"That's boring."

"Then you go first."

Chaeyoung thought for a moment. She heard Mina take a sip, but she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare," came Mina's soft instant reply.

"Uh…" Chaeyoung's eyes flicked to the slender figure of her elder member's back. "I dare you to get changed. Into sleep clothes. Please."

"Oh, so polite," Mina drawled, contemplating Chaeyoung's domestic request. "Are you my mom?" Mina got up and went to get her sleepwear despite the protest.

Chaeyoung decided to readjust her position and get into a more cozy position in preparation for sleep, but as she sat up she saw Mina was actually changing right out in the open, ignoring Chaeyoung and looting through her luggage for her spare set of clothes. Chaeyoung simply froze up, eyes glued to the scene of Mina peeling off her shirt. She was gazing at Mina's back before, when she collapsed on the bed, but with her shirt off Chaeyoung could see the slight muscles rippling as she pulled off her top, revealing her bra underneath.

_ Thank god its a plain bra, _ Chaeyoung thought, and that coherent sentence snapped her out of her staring. She clapped her round cheeks together to wake herself up, and partially to hide the growing flush on them.

"Chaeng…" Came Mina's voice. Chaeyoung refused to look at her.

"Yea?"

"My hook is stuck."

That meant her bra hook, of course. Chaeyoung took in a deep breath, then hopped off the bed.

Through sheer will, the younger girl ignored all that was Mina's beauty, concentrating instead on the black fabric strap across her smooth back.

"Hey," Chaeyoung said, wanting and needing to think of something else. "Since you're so slow, ask me truth or dare." Probably not the best subject to continue, but Chaeyoung wasn't thinking clearly.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Hm. Truth." 

Chaeyoung snapped the strap, causing Mina to squeal. "Hey!"

"That's what you get," Chaeyoung smugly grinned, glad to get back at her older member.

Mina pouted, and Chaeyoung instantly felt like she lost again at her puckered lips.

"Ugh, okay." Mina lifted the can to her mouth, but evidently she had drinken it all. She let her hand fall to the floor, looking up as she thought.

Chaeyoung nudged her. "Please put on your shirt."

"Right, right," Mina mumbled as she hurriedly pulled it on. As she did, she asked Chaeyoung, "Do you like spending time with me too, Chaeng?"

Chaeyoung looked up sharply, knowing it was just the alcohol that induced the question, but still wanting to see her face anyways. But her shirt was covering her face. Chaeyoung grimaced.

"Of course, Mina-unnie," she replied instantly, automatically. Mina finished pulling on her shirt, and a happy smile was plastered wide on her face.

"Okay, my turn now," Mina said as she unzipped her jeans. Chaeyoung spun around back to the bed, looking for something to preoccupy her eyes with.

"Seriously? Fine, truth or dare." Chaeyoung was probably going to have to entertain this until Mina fell asleep. She facepalmed as she fell onto the bed again, heaving a sigh.

"Dare."

"I feel like you're only going to choose dare."

"Come on, ask me."

"Um…" Chaeyoung rolled over, seeing a magazine of some sorts on the nightstand. She picked it up, flipping open to a random page to see if it could inspire any pranks that were safe for drunk people to do, then quickly slammed it back on the table. "Um!" She repeated, still idealess.

She felt the bed bounce up as Mina climbed on it, clothed with a loose shirt and soft shorts. "Are you bad at this game? We can skip your turn. I have an idea."

"Uuhm no I'm okay, just give me a second to think--" Yea, think about wiping away what she just saw in that magazine. What else could it have been, other than a catalog of the items they could order at a motel like this?

Mina blissfully had not seen Chaeyoung's blunder, and bounced the bed up and down in a childish way. Chaeyoung was sure her feet would be pattering away if Mina wasn't on her hands and knees, staring at her expectantly.

With a groan, Chaeyoung covered her eyes with an arm. "Please, I dare you to just go to sleep."

"No! I don't wanna," Mina exclaimed, shaking her head fiercely.

"Then that means you lose?" Chaeyoung was too tired, even to gloat.

"Aw…" Mina realized the corner she was backed into, and she sat back, sullen. There were a few more seconds of blissful silence where Chaeyoung nearly drifted off, when Mina inquired suddenly again, "One more?"

"What? If you don't go to sleep you lose, and if you go to sleep, the game ends. C'mon, Mina, just sleep." With her free arm Chaeyoung patted the pillow next to her.

There was no noise as Mina shuffled around to get under the covers, but even as she settled down Chaeyoung realized the lamps was still on.

"Mina…" The Japanese woman hummed in response. "Can you turn off the lights?"

There was a rustle as Mina turned off her bedside lamp, then a dip in the bed as she turned to turn off Chaeyoung's. She could feel Mina's body on her arm as she leaned across Chaeyoung to reach, and her heavy weight told Chaeyoung that she was still relatively hammered, since Mina was usually more conscious of personal space.

Yea, she was definitely hammered when Chaeyoung unexpectedly felt a warm hand on the side of her chin. "Mina?" The lights were off now, so Chaeyoung didn't bother lifting her arm from her face. She wouldn't be able to see anyways. "What are you doing, Minari?"

Maybe Mina was playing a drunk joke on her, to get back for the lame game of truth and dare. Chaeyoung could feel the soft pad of Mina's thumb trace her jawline in short strokes. Chaeyoung began to hold her breath; she swore it was only because of Mina's beer breath, not because of the sudden warm contact.

In the quiet darkness, Chaeyoung laid frozen, unwilling to move, not knowing what her senior member was up to. Mina had not yet laid back down on the bed, and the hairs on Chaeyoung's skin shot up, feeling Mina's gaze on her. Chaeyoung didn't know how the mood seemed to have quickly developed, thick and hot, as she felt Mina's breath closer on her skin.

Mina was getting closer? Chaeyoung finally began to move, yanking her arm off her eyes to try and at least squint through the darkness to defend herself, but at that moment Mina intercepted her.

There was a split second where all Chaeyoung saw were Mina's eyes. From somewhere, there was a dim light that lit up only her unnie's eyes, painting her out as a ravenous lioness. The hooded look made Chaeyoung shiver from head to toe.

And then the next moment, Chaeyoung couldn't breath. She felt a sensation on her lips; Mina's face was so close and her eyes were shut; Chaeyoung was only pushed back further into the bed as Mina began to kiss her, literally eating her. Mina's tongue licked Chaeyoung's lips, expertly wetting them before she coaxed a stunned Chaeyoung to open her mouth. It was a good thing, since Chaeyoung's lips and mouth felt so dry, after feeling the dangerous aura the other woman emitted.

They made out in the darkness for a few seconds, messy as Mina's senses were impaired, and poor Chaeyoung had no way to prepare for her sloppy attack. Mina even began to tip to the other side of Chaeyoung, losing her balance, before Chaeyoung's hands shot up to take her by her slim shoulders and steady the woman on top of her.

At an invisible signal, the two of them broke apart, panting for air. Chaeyoung flitted her eyes open to see Mina, her shirt collar pulled over a shoulder by Chaeyoung's attempt to right her unnie, her disheveled hair, the slight saliva that clung from her rouge lips…

Then Mina gently lowered herself on top of Chaeyoung. At first, the shorter girl thought this action was a continuation of their kiss, but Mina's averted face told her otherwise, so their bodies met in the air, pressing against each other in different efforts. Chaeyoung felt a flare of embarrassment, realizing that Mina wasn't going for a kiss, and that they had knocked chests together in her misunderstanding.

She didn't know she was lusting for her unnie this much. Chaeyoung thought she wanted to sleep. But with a collapsed Mina on top of her, pressing her full weight on Chaeyoung, the sound of her rushed breath as she tried to control herself… it was too much. Chaeyoung's hands slid down from Mina's thin shoulders, down her ribs to Mina's lower back, down her soft sides to make circles in that soft dip in the small of her back. Chaeyoung rubbed her soothingly, trying to coax her to relax-- her gasps both concerned and turned her on. Chaeyoung's rubbing motion had a slight ulterior motive though; to urge Mina to resume her kissing.

"Chaeyoungie…" Her voice made Chaeyoung's breath hitch. 

In a swift motion, the shorter girl flipped her unnie over. Now switched, Chaeyoung towered (as much as she could at 158, anyways) over Mina.

Mina was positively glowing, vivid in the darkness of the room. Chaeyoung's eyes had miraculously adapted to be able to glimpse Mina, her t-shirt half-up to expose her stomach like a temptation, her dark hair splayed across the pillow like a goddess. She looked up at Chaeyoung through half-lidded eyes, and nothing about her appearance said she was tired; instead, she screamed lust.

"Minari…" Chaeyoung reached a hand out to grazed it down Mina's jaw, following the line until it slipped underneath it and onto her hot neck. She could feel Mina shiver under her contact. She could feel that Mina felt the same as her.

But since it was a drunk Mina, she wasn't in the mood for drawn-out foreplay, and interrupted Chaeyoung’s intense study. "You're so slow," she husked out, reaching out to wrap her arms behind Chaeyoung's head and pulling her down so their lips could meet again.

They crashed into each other, hurried by their urges. Mina's hands unclasped their hold on Chaeyoung's head to grab her hands, guiding them, running them along her body to tell Chaeyoung where to go. She pressed Chaeyoung's hands for a swift second on her stomach, and the younger woman could feel her toned abs, carved out so finely. Then Mina moved on, and Chaeyoung could feel the waistband of her shorts.

She couldn't even hook a figure underneath Mina's sleepwear before Chaeyoung's phone blared out. Chaeyoung sprung apart from Mina like a frightened rabbit, whose lips were still puckered from their kiss. As Chaeyoung scrambled to answer her phone, sweating badly, Mina opened her eyes.

"Chaeng, why'd you stop?" She asked, sounding groggy. Maybe their activity was getting her sleepy. The opposite of what it was doing to Chaeyoung.

She nervously glanced from Mina to her phone, seeing who was calling. She exhaled a bit in relief seeing it was Jeongyeon, and picked up, scooting off of Mina.

"H-hello?"

"TIGER!" Blared a high-pitched voice that was clearly not her fellow no jam brother's. Chaeyoung flinched away from the phone, cringing at Nayeon's loud shout. "Are you still UP why are you UP? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Same for you…" Chaeyoung grimaced, rubbing her nose.

"Are you up with MINA? Is that why?!"

"Did you call me just to pester me…"

Chaeyoung jumped at the sudden hands snaking underneath her shirt as Mina enveloped her from behind.

“Mina,” she hissed, tilting her phone away from them. “This isn’t the time for this.” She knew Mina was drunk, but wasn’t she sobered up a bit at least? Enough to have some shame if their other members heard their explicit activities?

She was obviously too wasted, as she ignored Chaeyoung and unexpectedly bit down on her neck, causing the small woman to squeal.

“Mina!” Chaeyoung growled as she felt Mina’s teeth work on her skin. Her free hand went to try shove the her senior back, pressing away forehead to back her up. In retaliation, Mina’s tongue peeked out to give the fresh mark a lick, and Chaeyoung couldn’t stifle the loud groan at the wet sensation on her tender skin.

“Chae-YOUNG!” Nayeon’s voice screamed from her phone, scarily loud, especially since it wasn’t on speakerphone. Even Mina jumped at the volume, and her eyes grew wide.

“Oh my gosh,” Mina whispered, in a steady voice. Chaeyoung glanced at her unnie, wondering at her voice change. The pair of them stayed silent as clattering noises came from the phone, with Chaeyoung holding a hand over her mouth in embarrassment and Mina staring at the glowing screen of the phone in trepidation.

“... Did you hear that?” Mina tentatively asked to the phone. Chaeyoung scowled at her question as Nayeon shouted a reply.

“YEA I did! You guy fuc--” The line cut off as Chaeyoung hung up on the eldest member, shutting off her phone and sitting there in contemplative silence. She could feel Mina breathing heavily on her shoulder as she too sat there in silence. Chaeyoung was mentally groaning at being heard by one of the most loud-mouthed of the members; Nayeon was definitely going to blow up what she heard, and Chaeyoung was not going to live through tomorrow.

Mina sighed, resting her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder that she had just bitten before. Chaeyoung could feel the slight film of sweat that coated her unnie’s face, and it was just yet again another reminder of what they were doing just a moment before.

“God, Chaeng, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I was just really drunk and after Nayeon’s scream I sobered up a bit and I definitely--” Mina’s rambling apology was cut off as Chaeyoung grabbed her face. Mina could only squeak, seeing her junior's sudden change. Her eyes gleamed, taking on the wild animal look that Mina had before, befitting her tiger title. She dripped with anger and frustration, like a cub that had been interrupted in its meal. And in this case, her food was the quivering penguin underneath her.

“Don’t say anything else,” Chaeyoung muttered as she slowly pushed Mina back, climbing onto her as she did. “You started it. It’s time to finish this game, miss competitive.”

Mina trembled and drew in a shaky gasp as Chaeyoung wasted no time going for Mina’s shorts, her hand snapping ar her waistband.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i DO have an idea if this would be continued but im a little wiener !!!!! i have a thumb sized brain
> 
> edit: after feel special michaeng is confirm there isnt anything holding me back now


End file.
